Magic Moments  TV Version
by jimi18
Summary: unconnected one shots


**Ok I did a series in the book section called Magic Moments which was a series of unconnected one shots, I decided that I would do a version for the TV section. I have to say though I am losing interest in the show. They are ruining the character of Damon that they created in the first series and they are missing the on screen chemistry of Bonnie and Damon. There is never enough Bonnie. I will still be reading the Bamon Fics though as you writers are doing a better job that the show's writers!**

**Just to let you know I am in the middle of writing the next chapters of 12 hours and Becoming Mrs Salvatore. Sorry I am so slow with the updates. My first exam is in 3 weeks and I am starting to panic as I haven't sat an exam in many many years!**

**Your review do mean so much and give me a boost so please let me know what you think, I hope you enjoy these one shots and if anyone wants to develop the ideas please PM me. I think the more we share the more we learn from one another. Thank you again for taking the time to read and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Magic Moments – TV Version**

Morning

Damon could feel the warm feminine body pressed up against his back. He held the delicate hand that was on his chest close to his undead heart. Damon felt relaxed. He felt soft warm kisses on his shoulder. Damon thought that this was the best way he had woken up in a long time. As Damon started to wake up a bit more the rest of his body also woke up. Damon also realised then that he hadn't gone to bed with anyone last night. Last night was the first night in a long time that he had not gone to the mystic grill. He had instead sat in the empty boarding house brooding over a glass of O neg with a whiskey chaser. He had watched the flames of the fire dance as he had thought about the last 150 years of his life and the next 150 years of his life alone. Damon had brooded about the women in his life. Katherine who he had yearned for and shared with his brother, Elena who he had never had. Then as he had looked into the fire and lost himself in thought of green eyes and caramel skin. The was brought back to the moment when the delicate hand that was on his chest started to explore and the little moans of pleasure vibrated on his shoulder followed by gentle kisses and licks. Damon opened his sapphire blue eyes and looked down at the caramel hand drawing soft patens on his chest. Damon looked startled but started to turn in the warm caramel arms. He looked down onto the sleeping face of his favourite little witch. Bonnie now started placing kisses on his chest. Damon moved a finger under her chin and tilted her face up placing a gentle kiss on Bonnie's soft full lips. Bonnie responded to the kiss and depend it. Her eyes fluttered open emerald greens meeting crystal blue. Bonnie shot back and screamed.

"Damon what the fuck are you doing in my bed" Bonnie screamed

"Look again judgy. This is my bed" Damon stated

Bonnie looked around the room and then lifted the sheets and found that she was naked.

"You pervert, where are my clothes?" Bonnie shouted at Damon

Damon just sat up the sheet pooling at his waist and not doing anything to hide his impressive man hood. Bonnie couldn't help but notice his sexy body.

"All I know Bonnie is that I woke up and you were in my bed with that sexy little body of yours wrapped around me. Kissing me"

"Know I wouldn't" said Bonnie looking sexy wrapped in nothing but a sheet

"The last thing I remember was getting into bed at home" Bonnie said.

Damon smirked "and you normally sleep like that?"

Bonnie just lifted and eyebrow. She put her head into her hands.

"Damon how did I get here?" Bonnie looked at him

Damon pulled Bonnie towards him and held her to his chest Bonnie went without protest and Damon put his chin on the top of her soft curls.

"I don't know Bon, talk me through what you can remember of last night" Damon said gently

Bonnie couldn't believe that Damon was being so gentle.

"I went to bed and was reading the grimoire and I fell asleep reading it" Bonnie explained

"What was the spell that you were reading?"

"A transportation spell, Ohhh" Bonnie said as she realised what happened "I must have cast the spell as I was falling asleep"

"Why did you end up here" Damon asked and Bonnie blushed so sweetly. Damon started to laugh as he realised what Bonnie had been dreaming of

"You were dreaming of me!" Damon said. Bonnie just blushed more.

"I'm flattered little witch" Damon said as he pulled her even closer and kissed her Bonnie responded and then pulled back again

"Damon, stop messing with me, I know you love Elena"

"No Bon. I realised last night that I was never in love with her"

Bonnie looked up at him "Really?" she was almost afraid to hope

"Yea really" Damon smiled at Bonnie and went to kiss her again and she pulled back again Damon let out a huff "what now?"

"You keep kissing me"

"Stating the obvious witch, of course I want to kiss you, it's you I want and we are naked in bed together and before you say anything else. I am not using you. I want to give us a try now can you shut up so I can kiss you" Bonnie smile and tilted her lips up to receive Damon's kiss

As they finished their kiss Bonnie hid her face in Damon's chest.

"Damon we have another problem"

"What now!"

"How am I meant to get home, I have no clothes here" Damon smiled at her

"I like what you are in now" as he started to kiss her naked shoulder. Bonnie giggled they could worry about that later.

**I hope you enjoyed this and if you could take the time to review it would be very much appreciated.**


End file.
